


A Rest From Our Petty Little Dramas

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beast Kink, Consent Play, Dark Newt Scamander, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, Kink Discovery, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name Calling, Pining, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Grindelwald is taken into MACUSA’s custody, Newt is once again forced to stay with the Goldstein sisters until he can leave New York once and for all. Tina is excited, Newt, less so. Thankfully, he’s found a mutually beneficial way to coincide during his stay.





	A Rest From Our Petty Little Dramas

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, we can only assume you've come from the ever lovely Katiehavok. So we'd like to take a moment to address something.
> 
> Firstly, this isn't misogynistic and we're not sure where she's gotten that. The literal definition is a prejudice against women, and this fic has none of that. This fic is simply a dark Newtina Fic, because Newtina fans continuously and relentlessly hounded our blogs and demanded we give them a chance. So we looked at their chemistry and found a dynamic *we* liked and wrote it.
> 
> There are multiple tags, and warnings, heed them. Be sure it's safe to read, and finally - the only hate I see here is the lovely Katie making a post using words she clearly has no understanding on to hate our work because *she* doesn't like it.
> 
> Very mature.
> 
> So again a warning: This is not a Tina loving fic, this is very simply a dark Newtina fic from very tired people. If you don't like it click x, you're an adult, I'm sure you can manage.
> 
> And a special note to someone who thinks it's alright to shame other writers on her Tumblr:
> 
> Dear KatieHavok, we're so sorry to hear you don't like our fic! I'm so so sorry it couldn't be a Tina first time, emotional trainwreck of pure love and acceptance, hiding severe emotional abuse. Some of us get a little bored with that. But please do keep calling out other writers, you seem so much more appealing when you slander everyone, even those who are dipping into something. 
> 
> There's an ancient rule called don't like don't read. We manage it with you, why don't you try the same?
> 
> Finally, whilst comments are often very nice please don't both if you're simply going to whine about how Tina is so amazing and wonderful and better than Newt. We're glad you found a character you like, you don't have to ram her down our throats.
> 
> We enjoyed writing this fic. That's that, walk it off.
> 
> Edit: You all seem to be under the impression we've written another Fic in this tag. This (for those apparently unable to see differences in writing style) is a simple disclaimer. We DIDN'T write the Newt/Gellert/Tina torture Fic but we will applaud the writer for standing brave against the same level of hate we're getting. Stay strong anon, because apparently writing a Fic Katie and her group don't like makes you the Devil himself.

Perhaps, looking back Tina may have been to quick to jump the gun. Queenie always told her that she needed to be more careful, less trusting.

“A lot of guys don’t have good intentions, hun,” she’d say as Tina dragged yet another man around the city, convinced they were up to criminal activity, alone and in the late hours. “Us girls oughta be careful, even witches.” And Tina had rolled her eyes at her, she was an Auror and more than capable of handling herself, despite what her old  instructor had once spat out in a fury over her poor wand holding and spell casting.

At least she’d thought so, but then, she always thought she would never be the type to enjoy something like this. She’d hate to say she was scandalized at herself, that she lays in bed now that he’s gone wet between her thighs thinking about it.

Tina would usually laugh at girls like this, pining away in their printed sheets for a boy. No, that was for girls like Queenie, with their flirty attitude and their lack of desire in having serious careers, perfectly content in being coffee witches and batting their lashes and skirts at wizards who wrapped themselves ‘round their ring fingers. Pining away - why, it wasn’t the sort of thing sensible Tina Goldstein would ever do. And yet here she was.

But Newt was something else. She hadn’t thought much of him at first, not really. She didn’t think he was too terrible, mostly a little annoying, unassuming, not bad on the eyes but she’d seen better. But he would help her prove she could do this, be an Auror once again. A man with dangerous beasts? That was sure to get her something!

And then he’d stolen her away on some incredible, wild run from the law. And for the first time in a very long time she was breathless, the strength in which he’d caught her in the chamber, the clench of his jaw as he’d thrown that thing - Swoop, that creature, at Grindelwald. Hapless-looking Newt Scamander was more than he let on.

She hadn’t ever thought she’d be the type. Whenever she imagined her first time it was something loving, they’d worship her, adore her like she deserved to be. For once she’d be the beautiful one, the one they craved.

Instead she’d bent over and she’d taken it like a - like a _whore_.

And she’d liked it.

She’d _begged_ for it.

Hands come up to cover her face at a flush of humiliation, and a curl of heat pooling at her lower stomach. She’d never expected such a thing from Newt. He’d seemed so helplessly innocent, unable to even handle his own beasts - he didn’t even know how to find his way about New York! But she’d underestimated him, or overestimated herself. Either way, she’d bought him home, she’d walked him right in. She had no idea she’d invited a lion into the den.

She thought he’d looked at her like she was special, and she’d expected it. She’d expected him to like her, after all, she’d done everything you should. She’d given him safety, warmth. Cooked meals and dealt with his beasts for plenty of time. She’d even tried to help against who she thought was Mr. Graves.

It made sense he’d like her, Queenie had even told her he was single, no need to worry about some pretty, darker-skinned Lestrange girl all across the Atlantic - why, what would any man even like in gals like _that_ \- and she’d hoped he would now, after he saved her life. She knew he didn’t have to but he had - surely that should mean something.

It did, just not what she thought. Again, she heard her old instructor in her mind, scolding her for her assumptions and underestimating those around you. _It’ll get you killed, Porpentina!_

At least, Newt hadn’t killed her.

When he’d kissed her in her own room, she swore it was like one of those silly books, with fireworks and stars. It felt right to have his mouth on hers, and she knew that was who should be kissing her then.

But she’d pulled away, flustered by the way it was deepening, by the way his hands had tightened on her hips.

Tina never expected him to drag her back, the snarl in his voice as he laughed. The sound had made her shiver, appalled at herself for liking the rough way his hands slipped about to her - her ass, and held her like he owned her.

“Do you think you were the only one with expectations?” The words should have sent her running, just like the way he’d glared at her back at Kowalski’s apartment should’ve, but Newt’s mouth had been so hot at her throat, and she’d wanted him so badly from that kiss, she wanted the power that ran through him - she wanted to feel as strong as he did.

Besides, she could take him. If he did anything. She was sure of it. She was an Auror, and he was just some Hogwarts dropout with a case.

She’d been utterly stupid.

Or maybe she’d lied to herself so she’d feel better for the way she’d arched into him.

Girls like Tina didn’t want things like this. Girls like Tina were smart enough to wait until they got married to the right man and then they had their first night together, a night to have herself be worshipped by the man who would be utterly and entirely devoted to her for the rest of their lives.

She could picture it in her mind it perfectly now - running off around the world with him, going on fantastic adventures… not with his creatures of course, those would have to go soon. She would be no Nundu or Diricawl nanny. And they wouldn’t be off for long, just enough for Tina to have a taste of all those places she’d dreamt off. They’d settle down soon enough, Newt would listen to her. He already listened to her after all, he had a lot of chances to leave, a lot of chances to hand her over and he didn’t.

She thought he’d been such a gentleman about it.

But he hadn’t been a gentleman that night.

He’d been something savage, like a beast - like all those beasts he handled. And Tina, sensible, smart, careful Tina… had liked it.

The first time he’d called her a whore she’d balked, but his hands had been between her thighs with such an ease that she gasped at herself, skin colouring pink as those long fingers that had gripped her hand so safely as they ran dragged over her undergarments, teased her with a practised sort of ease.

She had a need to be better. To be better than whoever it was that taught him, whoever it was that showed him how to play over her clit the way he did - that had led the way for him to be able to press his fingers into the heat of her and curl them until Tina was crying from it.

Tina had never been able to make herself feel like this, to be able to make herself so wet that she was grinding down in desperation. Touching herself had always been curiosity, a quick thing before she carried on about her way. And she’d always imaged a loving hand, someone tender, telling her how beautiful she looked under them and how they didn’t deserve her.

Newt was rough against her, control in his touch that had her jerking. She’d never liked being controlled - at least, she’d always told herself she hated it when people bossed her about. She deserved to be the one giving orders, she was the only one seeing reality, the only one really trying to change things.

But Newt purred by her ear that she hated it because she knew if they pushed enough she’d lift her skirt and ride their cock like a working girl.

She’d cum to that, horrified at herself but grabbing for his shoulders, almost screaming as he kept it up, working her body absolutely merciless. He’d told her to enjoy it, another thing he’d given so selfishly - just like with Abernathy, the death chamber. Just like when he’d talked to the Madam President for her.

He’d been so kind and she’d taken from him without thought. His creatures, his safety, he’d had to accept her useless apologies, and he hadn’t complained once.

When he’d slapped over her clit she’d all but sobbed, thighs trying desperately to close, held open by his magic. He had more power than he liked to pretend, she should have seen it - how easily he’d changed the No-Maj’s minds, how easily he’d put together Jacob’s apartment. But she hadn’t, content with thinking him beneath her.

Her hand slips from her face and under the cover, turning her face to the crook of her arm as if she thought she could hide from her own enjoyment, trying to dampen her moans as she cupped herself through her worn pyjama bottoms.

Her hands were too soft, she wasn’t as strong as she liked to pretend he was, strong like him- but she presses harder, mimics the grinding circles he’d done over her and bows from the bed, tingling and sensitive with just the memory of him.

Newt had told her he was going to take what was due. He’d said it with the softest smile, and he was so pretty as he did, had his hands not been on her she might just think he adored her, the way she needed.

But Newt always looked so innocent, even back in that alley with how he’d fluttered his lashes at her and she’d fallen for it. They all had.

She did think Newt was a good person, after all he could have done far more, and instead he’d had her finding release again, growling the filthiest things against her.

She never thought her first time would be on her knees, face pressed down with him covering her. But she’d pressed back into it, spread herself wider, flushed in utter humiliation when he told her she was good for something.

But he’d had better.

And the thought just riled her further, had her hissing that he should be with them then.

Newt had found that amusing, as he’d worked his belt open, tilting his head in that curious way of his.

“Why? When you were so eager to bring me home that you’d impersonate an Auror and kidnap me?”

Her face had burned red at that, and she’d pressed it into the pillows. He was right, she had. She thought she was doing the right thing, after all she couldn’t wait about for another Auror to come and he might get away if she didn’t. And then he wouldn’t be a ticket to appraisal straight from the President herself.

“It’s so very sweet, how eager you are to please her. How eager you to please me. You just want a strong hand to hold you down don’t you?”

The words had been so thoughtful and Tina had cried out as he’d pressed into her, so very thick - hot, so much hotter than she ever thought he would be. Spreading her - her cunt open around him, fingers dragging over her clit in a way that was maddening.

“I could be tasting her right now, but I’m here with _you_. We’re both disappointed.”

The sound she’d given was nothing like she’d ever made, mewling like a helpless kitten as he rocked into her, filling her.

She’d always wondered if it would hurt, but he’d snorted at that, his voice low by her ear that it shouldn’t if she’s really enjoying it. And given by the way she was dripping down her thighs she certainly was.

Tina hadn’t even be able to argue, not with the evidence of it coating his cock, not with how she’d squeezed her eyes shut and with all of her modesty gone she’d trembled for him to go a little faster, a little harder.

He’d gripped her hair and told her she was adorably pathetic. And she’d moaned for it.

Newt was very good at stating facts, and with all of her on display he didn’t need to play shy, she didn’t need to worry about offending her. After all, what could she do? Play superior whilst on her knees and taking him like he’d paid for it?

The words had been so blunt in a way no one had ever talked to her, for fear of turning her into the bawling, tantrum-starting little girl she was at heart. As she’d tried to resist rocking back, tried to stop the way her body was milking him in desperation.

“Poor little thing, you think it only feels this way because it’s _me_? That we’re meant to be? Do you think I’m all you’ll ever have and we’ll marry, settle down in England with three kneazles and bare children?”

He’d laughed at the idea and Tina had gripped tighter at the sheets. They would, one day. She was going to show him that she was all he’d need, and no one else would take what he gave. She could handle it, she was an Auror.

“You’d like this if it was anyone above you. Mr Graves, the President. You’d likely even drop your panties for Abernathy.”

She’d given a sound of disagreement, but the thought had her flooded with want, her cunt throbbing about him. She must have given herself away, because he’d twisted roughly at her chest, snarled for her to stop lying.

And she had, she’d given in just like that, all but gushing about his cock - spilling everything she always had pretended was below her.

Tina’s fingers pushed her soaked sleeping trousers down, almost shaking as she pressed bare fingers to herself, staring up at the ceiling when they come back slick and dripping. She was so hot and open again. It was the fourth night like this, when Queenie was out - doing whatever it was she did since Jacob left. Likely going out with her flapper friends and doing all those things that made Tina’s mouth curl in disapproval. Tina would lay here and bring herself to the edge, make herself cum to the memory of her first time.

And sometimes to other ideas. To other people. Shame faced as she imaged Mr Graves spanking her over her desk, or the President forcing her to her knees before the delegation, wands at her throat and being called a worthless whore.

Newt had ruined her, made her something filthy.

_A little slut in heat._

“You’d spread your legs for anything that would give you a lick of affection, wouldn’t you?”

He’d asked her that as he slipped out of her, watching the drip of his cum from her body, ignoring her needy whimpers and whines to give her the pleasure she deserved. She’d felt filthy in that moment, ruined and debauched - and she’d loved it. She’d loved the heat between her legs and the throbbing in her body. The bone deep satisfaction like nothing she’d had before.

“Y-yes.”

The word had come so unbidden, but she’d agreed to so much already. Told him how she was a whore, told him how she wanted everyone and everything to want her like she did. Once, perhaps, not long ago, she would’ve been aghast at people like that, mocked the women who desired what Newt gave. But not now. She’d been unashamed, with him fucking into her, and that perhaps was her sin to bear.

He stood up and, to her disbelief, tucked himself back in his trousers. The glimpsed she’d gotten of him - and she realized he hadn’t even taken off his clothes entirely, just his blue coat and waistcoat, like she wasn’t even worth the time or the intimacy of true bare skin- showed that he was surprisingly soft, as if he had never been aroused to begin with. That made the jealous part of her mind hiss in spite, after all she had shown him, given him, he had no right to pretend it wasn’t as good for him as it was for her.

They weren’t done though, and Tina knew it. Newt looked at her, not in the soft and lovelorn way she wanted him too, not even in the warm gaze they’d shared back on that roof in what seemed so long ago. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat and he was weighing up whether she was a cut worth taking home.

She’d prove she was. A sense of smugness took over her. She’d prove to him that she would be worth coming back for, and that he could have her anytime and she’d take it perfectly. Better than any of them

Tina hadn’t expecting the thing. Perhaps she should have, looking back. The way he looked at his creatures is what she craved, something entirely devoted, entirely loving. She’d been spiteful of it, she realized it now, wanting that look on her, pleased on the rooftops when she thought she’d been getting close.

Newt made a sharp sound, somewhere between clicking and and whistling. The _thing_ flew from his sleeve and unfurled in a show of greens and blues.

Her legs had snapped shut quickly when it landed on the bottom of the bed. It was hideous, up close, she had no idea how anyone could find it beautiful. Although it made sense for Newt, he wasn’t the most sensible or rational of wizards out there, she’d noticed it straight on from his gait and lack of desire to properly look at her.

“Look at you. You think he’s vile don’t you. He saved your life, twice - I might add. And still you think you’re above him, you think you’re prettier than he ever could be, that your life is worth more than his.”

Tina had swallowed at the anger on Newt’s face. Glancing back to it again, biting at her lip - it had saved her life, that didn’t mean she had to like it. After all, it ate people, it was a beast, incapable of human thoughts, of feelings, of the things she could give him if he let her.

“Seraphina likes him.” Newt’s fingers curl under the thing’s skull with a warm smile and something bitter in her unfurls at that, scoffing at the words only for Newt to smirk in amusement. “So did Queenie, and Jacob.”

The thing - she scrambled for a name, for what to call it - looks to her with the same sort of expectant look she gave Newt so many times. A pink tongue uncurls from it’s jaws, flicks over her thigh and she hates herself for how it makes her shiver.

Perhaps for a moment she swears it’s disgust, that the rough brush of it doesn’t make her skin tingle or her cunt clench. She was a sensible girl, she wasn’t some filthy thing, not even a loose girl like Queenie and all her little work friends were - and certainly not some depraved, mad person who wanted to bed a beast.

“Oh. Well that’s unexpected.”

Newt laughs that same, harsh sound, but it’s tinged with delight now and Tina preens at that. She wants to please him, he should be pleased. After all, she’d taken so much for him, and not just tonight.

“You like it.”

She’d gone to argue at the words, hiss that he was horrible - to suggest such a thing to her. It was a beast, a creature and it was wrong to want it. Wrong to like the way a pink tongue curled up her thigh. She wasn’t loose, she wasn’t easy, she was sensible and she was stern. She was able to say no.

“Are you saying no?”

There’s that same, infuriating sound of intrigue from him - and he looks like he expects her too, like he wouldn’t be surprised or mad it all if she did, a hint of cold disappointment creeping in. His left hand raises, and the thing looks up for a moment, as if expecting to be called back.

Seraphina had liked it, he’d said, and Tina was better than any dark-skinned, uptight, irresponsible woman would ever be. So if Seraphina liked it, she could take it easily, and better than she ever would.

“No, I’m not.”

The words are tinged with nervousness, but she holds her ground. For the first time she doesn’t back down, she’s proud of herself for that, for staying firm in the face of things. She knew she could after all, she was more than capable.

A smile - sharp-toothed, wild, terrifying as any Wampus on a prowl - shined on his face.

“ _Perfect_.”

It’s odd, that the things name came to mind then, as it’s tongue plunged into her, curling in the strangest way - it should be horrible, it should feel strange and unnatural and she should hate it. But it’s so deep, so long and rough and she arches from the bed, hips rolling up with a cry.

Swoop. His name was Swoop. The Swooping Evil. And Newt was making sure she wouldn’t forget it.

Tina’s fingers press into herself then, trying to mimic the feeling of the creature. She couldn’t of course. Her fingers were too short, too soft - unable to reach as deep, or suck at her clit the way he had, but she tried, thrusting three into herself in wild want - pushing down onto her hand as she bought her free one up to try and cover the heady cries leaving her mouth.

Just months ago, weeks really, she’d have hexed anyone who dared tell her she’d end up like this - spreading her thighs and fingering herself longing for some creatures to - to breed her. To fill her as they had. As Newt had.

Tina had become a depraved thing, and it felt better than sensible ever had.

Swoop’s wings had been heavy as he’d held her down. She thought she should dislike it, feel like he was forcing her as he slipped his tongue out and started pushing a freakishly long cock into her body with real abandon.

But he wasn’t, neither of them were really forcing anything. She could call for help, she could say no, she could scream for her landlady, the same way Queenie had scolded her that Newt could’ve done back then, _and where would be then, Teenie?_

She’d done nothing of the sort. She’d urged him on, urged both of them on. Looking to Newt in challenge, daring him to look at her, wanting him to see what she was taking and enjoying for him and wanting him to be pleased, wanting him to wish he were in the creatures place.

Instead, Newt was focused solely on Swoop, appraisal apparent as he saw the way he thrust… no, not thrust, _bred_ her. Not once did he look at her, he barely spared a smile her way - and even that was something taunting.

Tina felt another orgasm rise, and when her thighs began to shake, a strong hand gripped her short hair and pulled her head back.

“I have gotten you all figured out now. You don’t want a lover. You, Miss Porpentina Goldstein, you want attention, someone who’ll give it all for you while you give nothing back. Tell you just how perfect you are, that nothing you do is wrong, no matter how many laws or lives you ruin.”

The grip on her hair tightened, dragged her back on the inhuman cock that was buried in her cunt.

“And you’ll happily take that attention from any cock, or tongue willing. Poor little thing, you can’t help yourself. You’re an attention whore, Miss Goldstein. An eager one at that. Is that how you climbed the ranks of MACUSA?”

Tina opened her mouth to protest, but it died on her tongue as she came, crying out for Newt. Her eyes fluttered close, she lost her grip on everything. On reality, on her senses, on sensibility, on the bed sheets, and she fell face first into the mattress as Swoop kept fucking her to his own orgasm, uncaring, unlike a human would be. Unlike how Newt would be.

She’d become a breeding whore for beasts, because Newt surely was one, a beast wrapped in soft smiles and a gentle voice - but a beast nonetheless.

And she came with that thought in her mind, there in her bed - alone weeks later. She came trying to force her fingers deeper, trying to make the memory of being taken so easily a reality.

She missed him, she missed Newt above her, she missed his voice ordering her, taunting her for enjoying it. Missed how he’d cooed as Swoop chittered contentedly and nuzzled at his palm. But most of all, she missed the way he’d wanted her, so much that he sought her out and shared this with her.

Tina made a point of shaking her head at the disinterested, haughty look he’d given her once it was all over, how told her at least she was good for something, even if she was subpar at even that.

He was keeping in his role of a big, bad, dominant criminal, it was almost sweet how stubborn he was. How he told her that he didn’t care for her. That this was what she wanted and he was kind enough to give her it. Keeping playing cruel when his hands were so gentle.

But it was alright, because soon enough he’d realized just how he felt for her, and he’d dropped the act to please her like he should, no beasts or games to it. The way a man should love a woman.

After all, he’d wanted it, enough to come home with her instead, enough to demand it. And he’d liked it enough to offer his beasts to her. Which mean he liked her.

And so Tina Goldstein laid in her bed, content with the fact that Newt Scamander would be hers soon enough, after all, who else would put up with his ridiculous and strange ways, with his creatures in such a base manner? She was giving him everything, as she always did, and she knew he would do the same.

A week had passed after Credence’s death when Newt was finally set to leave. Despite the President coldly telling him to leave the city, she had later held him back on the claim of interrogations, which just proved Tina right that their leader was a flighty woman who had little idea what she was doing. Either she wanted him to leave New York or she wanted him to stay. Make up your mind!

Queenie was off again, skipping work even when Tina had _tut-tutted_ her for doing so. Pretty looks wouldn’t last for long or get her off the hook all the time. Sometimes, not that he case would apply to her sister, you had to stay firm and do what was necessary in order to get exactly what you wanted.

That was what passed through her mind as she skipped after Newt, who was on his way to board the ship that would take him back to England.

He hadn’t spoken to her after that night, but Tina knew it was just because he was terribly shy around her. His crush was so obvious. He didn’t even know how to answer to her when she spoke to him, stalling his departure. She just wished he’d be more assertive about it, confess how he truly felt.

Tears brimmed in her eyes and emotion threatened to make her heart burst out of her chest. Tina couldn’t wait, wouldn’t wait for him. She was a modern woman, there wasn’t anything wrong in taking the lead.

Taking a tremulous breath and holding back the desire to cry from joy, she managed a shaky, “Does Leta Lestrange like to read?”

Queenie had told her enough about Leta to know she wasn’t the one for Newt. A selfish taker of a girl, who’d broken his heart at fifteen. And a Lestrange, to boot. Newt had better taste, Tina knew that. After all, he’d gone for her. She was confident, especially with how he’d snapped his head when she spoke, that he thought nothing of her. Still, better to be safe than sorry, and not seem like a desperate sap.

She hoped he would say that he didn’t know, for he hadn’t spoken to her in so long. That people changed, that _he_ had changed. Maybe he would even tuck her hair behind her ear, promise to return to her, look at her with the same awe and adoration he had to the horrifying Thunderbird that had taken flight out of his case.

Newt smiled, a soft thing this time, something fond and sweet. Tina practically danced on the spot - that look for her! Just like she knew he would do.

“Actually, Leta does like to read. Loves it, in fact. Now that you mention it, I’m due to give her a personal copy of my book. Old friends and all that.” He mentioned it like it was the most casual thing in the world. “Thank you for reminding me. I know she’ll love it, Leta’s always supported my book, it’ll be wonderful to see her again, I might rack her brains for more on Runespoors. They were always her favourite. She liked their passion.”

Tina’s jaw dropped to the floor. No, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to… Queenie had told her that he…

He thought of her. He was supposed to be _hers_.

The ship’s horn bellowed and Newt shifted his case from one hand to the other. “Well, time to go. Goodbye Miss Goldstein. I would say I had a good time but,” his soft expression dropped, replaced for disdain and distaste that she was finally forced to accept was directed at her, “it’s not polite to lie to people, isn’t it?”

Newt tuts lightly when her face drops, her heart shattering before. She’d done everything right, everything she should and it had gone wrong. Just like it always did. _It was his fault_ , her defensive nature thought in protest, but she knew it wasn’t true.

“Oh don’t look like that.” Newt reached out, fingers gentle as they brushed hair behind her ear. But it was ruined, it wasn’t caring at all. “What did you expect? You tried to take everything in the name of your job. I was just doing the same. Like sensible people do, after all, don’t you know anything about the wizarding community in England? We don’t like betrayers.”

Newt smiles as he heads for the boat and tears run down her cheeks, watching aghast as he pauses, turning back, his smile was genuinely warm, genuinely pleased.

“I wouldn’t have anyone else investigating me, Miss Goldstein, it makes going through interrogations so much easier. Oh, and tell _Seraphina_ we say hello, would you?”

And he left, leaving Tina feeling like she was back in Auror training - a frumpy, pigeon-toed girl whose flaws were being thrown at her face and who wouldn’t accept them.

But… no, this wouldn’t be the end of it. Tina was an Auror, a career girl, a modern woman. She wouldn’t hit the floor just because of some mean words. Men, they just played hard to get, and Newt was no different, even when he was. She would get through him. After all, he had promised to come back - that counted as a promise, didn’t it? - and she wouldn’t rest until she had what she wanted. She would be better than anyone or thing he’d ever had or would have.

Tina thought back on what he’d told her that night: settling down together, three kneazles, a life in England with children. He wouldn’t have said that if he hadn’t thought of it, and she would have it all with him. She _would_ . He _wanted_ her.

Right?

She thought about the genuine smile he’d given on the boat. How he wouldn’t have anyone else investigating him - because she was most capable, and she treated him well.

She’d have him, and that was that. She smiles through lingering tears, turning on her heel with the thought in mind. A skip to her step as she leaves.


End file.
